Thomas, Percy and the Dragon
Thomas, Percy and the Dragon is the seventh episode of the third season. It first aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode Scare Dares and reaired in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Missing Whistles. Plot Percy is still ribbing Thomas about the time he thought Percy was a ghost. Thomas pays no attention knowing it was him all the time, and next morning is asked to collect a special load from Knapford Harbour. Thomas is horrified to find it's a dragon, but his driver tells him it's made of paper and is needed for a carnival. Meanwhile, Percy is stuck in a siding while shunting and has to stay there for the night because of jammed points while waiting for Henry to pass. His driver went home for tea & Percy watched the other engine going back to Tidmouth. Thomas was at the harbor & was shocked to see a dragon, but his driver informs him that it was paper dragon for the carnival tomorrow. Thomas continues his night time journey. Percy was asleep until Thomas passes by with the dragon and Percy is so terrified that he won't open his eyes until his driver comes. The next day Percy tries to tell Gordon, but Gordon thinks he's joking, which soon leads to the other engines teasing Percy about it. Later, he sees the dragon again, but is indignant when he sees Thomas pushing it. Thomas explained what happened and the two make up for their teasing. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (does not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Elsbridge * Knapford Harbour * Knapford * Lower Suddery * Lower Suddery Yard * The Valley Bridge Trivia * In the restored version, in the last shot of Thomas and Percy in the shed, Thomas looks cross instead of asleep. * A reference to the second season episode, Ghost Train is made in this episode. * A deleted scene shows Gordon passing Percy in the siding. * Big Mickey and S.S. Vienna, from Thomas and Friends' sister show, TUGS, makes their first appearances in the show as background characters. They continue to be background characters to this day, even making it into CGI. * This is based on the two Andrew Brenner magazine stories, Percy's Night Out and Percy and the Dragon. * When this episode first aired, the episode's title card was the only part of the opening credits left intact. This was done to make time for its pairing with Thomas Gets Bumped. Goofs * The dragon was said to be covered in lights, but it was actually lit up from underneath. * The steam vent goes off too early when Thomas blows steam at Percy. * In the shot of Henry, James, and Duck, Henry's front wheels are derailed and his brake pipe is wonky. * When Thomas goes under the bridge, the rails on the left end. * In the overhead shots of the jammed points, a truck next to Percy is derailed. * In the scene of Thomas and Percy in Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas is in a middle berth. But, the morning after, Thomas has moved to the berth on the far right. * The term guard is used in the U.S. version at one point. * Wires can be seen under the tarp on the flatbed in front of the dragon when Thomas passes Percy. These are most likely wires connecting the power source to the dragon's lights. Quotes * James: "Look out, Percy! Or the dragon may gobble you up!" * Percy: "No one believes me! Maybe I did imagine the dragon after all." Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (UK only; discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon1991titlecard.jpg|Original Title Card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragontitlecard.png|Remastered Title Card File:Thomas,PercyAndTheDragonRemasteredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored Title Card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonUSTitlecard.png|2001 US Title Card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonUSrestoredtitlecard.png|2006 US Title Card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh Title Card File:ThomasPercyandtheDragonItaliantitlecard.png|Italian title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonSlovenianTitleCard.PNG|Slovenian Title Card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonRussiantitlecard.png|Russian title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese Title Card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon1.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon2.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon3.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon4.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon5.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon6.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon7.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon8.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon9.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon10.png|Thomas and the Fat Controller File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon11.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon12.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon13.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon14.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon15.png|Henry and Percy File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon16.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon17.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon18.png|The Signalman File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon19.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon20.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon21.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon22.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon23.png|Percy's fireman File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon24.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon25.png|James and Percy File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon26.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon27.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon28.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon29.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon30.png|The owl File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon31.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon32.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon33.png|The Chinese Dragon File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon34.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon35.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon36.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon37.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon38.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon39.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon40.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon41.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon42.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon43.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon44.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon45.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon46.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon47.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon48.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon49.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon50.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon51.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon52.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon53.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon54.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon55.png|James, Henry, and Duck File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon56.png|Percy, James, Henry, and Duck File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon57.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon58.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon59.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon60.png|Percy at Elsbridge File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon62.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon63.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon64.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon65.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon66.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon67.png File:Percysmiling.PNG File:ThomasPercyandtheDragon.PNG|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon70.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon3.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon7.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon8.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon9.PNG|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon11.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon12.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon14.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon15.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon16.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon17.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon18.PNG|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon19.PNG|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon59.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon60.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon62.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon68.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon69.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon70.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon71.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon92.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon93.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon94.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon95.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon96.png File:TOMYThomas,PercyandtheChineseDragon.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:ChineseDragonThomasEvent2002Japan.jpeg|The Chinese Dragon in the 2002 Thomas Event File:ThomasPercyAndTheDragonThomasEvent2002Japan.jpeg|Recreation of The episode in the 2002 Thomas Event in Japan Episode File:Thomas, Percy and the Dragon - Pre-recorded British Narration File:Thomas, Percy and the Dragon - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas, Percy and the Dragon - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video